Safe
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Inspired by audio made by crashboombanger. Whirl is nervous and has something to say, not he's never been able to seriously get his feelings across before. Talking about love is hard enough, and he kept messing up. Maybe this time though, he can get through it without hurting the one he cares about again. Set in the IDW comic, More than Meets he Eye. Rated M for sticky interfacing


Recently was introduced to the wonderful talent of crashboombanger. If you haven't heard of him, he's a voice actor by hobby that mostly does Transformers work, ranging from silly to romantic and downright naughty. He's got a lot of talent and one of his works inspired this story. A love confession by Whirl, something that was surprisingly sweet and tender, yet totally believable. I just had to write something for it. The original recording can be found at soundcloud under crassboombanger and is entitled Safe, same as the fic. Give it a listen. Totally worth it.

His love confession audios aren't aimed at any particular character, so I wasn't sure who to pair him with. I decided in the end to make it WhirlxReader. I haven't done such a story before, so it was a fun challenge to try something new. I hope it came out well.

The dialogue and idea of the confession belong entirely to crashboombanger. I'm just doing this for him, and I have received permission to use his content. Transformers itself belongs to Hasbro and IDW.

Safe

It was a slow day on the Lost Light, a rare thing for the ship. No alien parasite attack, insane clones trying to take over or anything else of that nature. For once it was just a calm time as the ship moved along through space and everyone was doing their jobs, including you.

Maintenance on the ship was always a big job and as one of the several bots who'd joined to work on it, it was a good way to pass the time. You always had something to do, something to occupy your time and mind with. Like almost everyone else here, you'd joined the ship in search of something more. The war's end had been almost worse than the actual war. After so much violence over such a long period of time, there had been a serious need to get away from Cybertron, to work for something more than just tearing everything down around you. You'd never been built to fight, but the call to arms had been impossible to ignore with everything that had been going on. After Megatron's trial, then Cybertron just getting too strange to live on with Starscream in charge, you'd leaped at the chance to get away from all the insanity and violence.

Now though, you had all the time to just relax and work to your spark's content, and quiet days like this were so very precious.

You slid the panel of the console back into place, ready to be tested. The door to one of the supply closets had been acting funny for the last few days since someone had slammed into it in the middle of a fight, but with luck it would be working fine now. The controls had been mangled and squished, though it looked alright after your repairs. Hopefully now it would stay closed instead of randomly opening over and over.

However, just as you were about to start testing it, a large shadow fell over you, blocking your light to work in. Whoever had just come up behind you clearly didn't plan on moving, so you turned to see what he might want.

Only to see Whirl of all mechs looming over you.

"Whirl!" you cried out, dropping the tool you'd been working with. It clattered loudly on the floor and you flinched at the noise even though no one stopped to look what was going on. Just Whirl hassling one of the crew again. It happened all the time, especially to you. Since joining the mission you'd been targeted almost constantly by him, and the pranks happened just about every day. He seemed to delight in tormenting you and the insane mech always seemed to get away with it. Anything from spilling paint on your finish to shoving you down the stairs or making fun of you whenever you talked to Captain Rodimus about important repairs and calling you a worry-wart... whatever in Primus' name a wart was, though it had sounded disgusting in either case.

"Uh... hey," he said softly, an unusual tone for him. He was hunched over slightly, though his big frame still towered over your much smaller one, and his claws were clamped together.

"Whirl, please. I'm working," you tried. Every once in while some pleading would get him to leave you alone, and you were busy. You really didn't want whatever he had planned for you. Last time he'd approached you, you'd gotten shoved outside of the ship and had floated in space for almost an hour before Captain Rodimus had stopped laughing and sent someone to collect you. "Whatever it is, please not today."

"No, no, no. I'm not here to insult you. I just want to talk," he assured you quickly.

"That's not code for 'I'm not here to insult you but I am going to beat the frag out of you' it is?" you asked as you cringed. To say you weren't in the mood was an understatement but your words were your only defense against this insane mech. No way you'd risk actually fighting him.

"No, I'm serious. I just want to talk. Please? But... I'd... really like to talk in private," he said quietly.

"What?" you asked, sure you'd heard him wrong for how softly he was speaking.

"I'D REALLY LIKE TO TALK IN PRIVATE!" he suddenly yelled, waving his claws around. You quickly backed up, not willing to risk even accidental injury. "Please, can we just-"

"Okay, okay! Stop freaking out!" you snapped as you grabbed him and pulled him into the room of the door, slamming on the controls to shut it behind the two of you. It wasn't like you wanted to be alone in an enclosed space with him but it was better than risking rejecting him. If he was telling the truth and he simply wanted to talk than it was better to just let him do so. Besides, it probably wasn't a prank if he wanted to be alone. He'd never cared who witnessed his harassment before. Either he really did just want to talk or he was changing his routine. You honestly hoped that it was the first.

"Thank you," he said as the door closed. He fidgeted around as you watched him. Was he nervous? It wasn't something you had ever seen from him before but what else could it be? "Um... This is going to be really hard for me to say... and it's gonna come off as quite a shock to you so... just giving you a little heads up. Um... you remember the time when... Rodimus was giving that speech and I... sorta blurted out of nowhere that I love you and then... smashed you against the wall and played it off for laughs?"

Oh yeah, you remembered. That day had been odd and embarrassing. The whole crew had been there when it had happened, and his sudden declaration had stopped everyone short to turn and look at the pair of you. You hadn't even had a chance to react before his claw had suddenly slammed into you and knocked you out of your senses. Most had laughed, some had just shrugged it off, and Megatron and Rodimus had gone back to business in mere minutes but the shame and shock of it had really stuck with you. Out of all the things Whirl had done to you, even though it had been one of his most tame pranks, it had hurt the most. Something about him saying that to you before so suddenly taking it back had made your spark ache. There had been no time for romance in the war, and no one worth risking it for. It would have figured the first and only love confession you'd gotten had been nothing more than a way to screw with you.

"Yes. I remember, Whirl," you bit out. You were quickly getting over your nerves, just wanting him to leave now for bringing up something so touchy to you. "How could I not?"

"Yeah, well uh... maybe I wasn't joking. Maybe I was... being really serious... and I was just too afraid to admit it."

"What?" you found yourself whispering despite yourself. You hated how soft your vocalizer got at that and that he took you off guard so easily.

"Yeah. I was," Whirl admitted.

"That's not funny," you snapped. "How dare you make fun of me like that, treating my feelings like some punchline! I have half a mind to OOOF!"

He grabbed you so suddenly you couldn't even react. Slammed against the door, you almost didn't hear when he yelled at you.

"Look, there's no punchline, okay?! I'm being serious! Look, this is my sincere face."

Your optics narrowed as you looked up at him, not amused. Rubbing your arm where he'd grabbed you, you were glad he hadn't cut or dented you.

"Really, Whirl?" you asked. He was joking about his lack of face to relieve the situation? Despite your irritation he laughed, easily amused by his own bad humor.

"Yeah, I know that joke's old but... I really am. I... I l-love yo..." He broke off again, something between a laugh and a nervous blow of his vents. "It's really hard for me to say, okay?! I... I've never felt like this before and... I just really needed to get it off my chest, alright? And I understand if you don't, you know, recipricate or whatever the words is, me feelings for you... because I've treated you like slag and... I probably deserve rejection and heartbreak and all that. But I figured I'd at least try and... Hey! At the very least maybe we can go get drinks! My treat, huh?"

You could only stare at him. He went from laughing to nervous to dejected to hopeful so quickly it was hard to keep up.

Primus... was he serious? He was serious, wasn't he? Your spark flickered in your chamber and you couldn't look at him, unable to believe his words had such an effect on you. Suddenly you were reminded of all the human movies you'd seen with the rest of the crew, some of them romantic comedies where the guy would act like a jerk while flirting as if thinking that garbage actually worked.

You didn't want to admit maybe this time it sort of was. You'd always found those movies odd, not understanding why the femme human didn't tell her lover off, but now presented with Whirl acting so... well, not like Whirl, you had to admit you were touched.

Not that it made his way of flirting any better. If he'd really been trying to entice you the whole time he'd clearly been watching too many of those silly movies. Then again, maybe you had been too because the scared sincerity of his confession still got to you.

"I... I guess I can," you said softly. "After I finish my shift."

"Really? Y-you want to get drinks with me? After all I've done to you?" he asked, shocked. You were a little surprised yourself.

"Well, you are technically insane," you sighed out. "I guess I can't hold it against you that you have no idea how to flirt. Drinks sound like a step in the right direction though. Then we'll see."

The sight of lubricant suddenly leaking out of his one optic took you by surprise, even more than his confession and could only watch in shock as he frantically rubbed it away.

"God damn it! I promised I wouldn't cry!" he shouted, sniffling away the fluid. "Okay. L-lets... let's go then."

"Whirl..." you whispered. You weren't sure what to say or do here. This felt so strange for him to be acting like this, but also flattering. He was never in control of himself, never even tried to behave, but this was entirely new. He seemed honestly worried and scared and he couldn't even hide it, though it seemed like he was doing his best to. Had that been it the whole time? Had he done all those things to you because he'd been too scared to show you this side of him?

"Y-yeah?" he asked you, hesitating as he reached for the door.

"Uh... no, nothing. Let's go and get the drinks," you said, moving to the control panel to punch in the code to open it. It beeped but didn't move and you felt yourself heat up. Oh... oh no. "Just a second."

You could feel him watching over your shoulder as you punched in the combo again, only to get the same result. Damn it! Not now! Hadn't you fixed this thing?

"Is something wrong?" he asked you and you quickly shook your head.

"It's the door. I thought I'd fixed it," you explained. "Just give me a second and I'll override it."  
You quickly popped the panel off and dug into the wires. Despite the confession from Whirl, you didn't like the thought of being trapped without a chance of escape. It was too much, too soon, and you worked faster than you had in your entire life. It slid open in mere seconds and you raced out, grabbing your tools off of the floor.

"I need to fix this first," you quickly reminded him as he walked out and stared at you. You had the distinct impression if he had an actual face he'd be leering. Running had been stupid, catching the attention of a predator and you weren't even that shocked when he looped an arm around you and yanked you down the hall.

"Oh, frag that. You're coming to get drinks with me, and you're doing it now. Understand?"

"Whirl..." you squeak out but he ignored you and continued on.

You plating began to feel warm in embarrassment and it felt like every optic was on you as you moved down the hallways of the ship with him. You were practically shoved to a table and you sat down with as much dignity as you could manage. This really didn't surprise you. Whirl was just that kind of mech and as much as you might hate to admit it, it was indeed nice to have someone dote on you for a change.

Were you some kind of masochist to like this? You couldn't think of any other reason. Maybe Whirl's insanity was rubbing off on you.

He returned with drinks after only a few moments and he placed the glass of orange liquid down in front of you before sitting down himself. A sunburst? He knew your favorite drink?

A small smile crept up on you face, and you laughed a little. Of course he'd know something silly like your favorite drink.

"Thank you," you said before you took the glass and took a small sip.

"You're welcome," he said, fiddling with his own drink. You watched as he raised it to his optics, his small feeding tubes sliding out to push into the high-grade energon and sip it down. It felt like such a quiet moment and it felt nice. You never did get enough of those. Living through a war had made things like this feel very precious to you, so you sipped down your drink and let yourself enjoy it.

"So, how long has this been going on?" you asked after you finished your energon. He waved for another round and you gratefully accepted it, the drink making your tanks feel warm. "I never would have thought you'd feel this way."

"Yeah. I was pretty good at keeping you in the dark, wasn't I?" he asked as he quickly finished another one. He seemed determined to keep Swerve busy and you tried not to think about how much this would cost. These weren't exactly cheap after all.

"Yeah. To say the least. I guess I should have seen it coming. Only you'd be a jerk to someone you were trying to seduce."

"Seduce? Wait, you think I'm trying to frag you?"

It was actually cute how surprised he sounded. It might have been a little cruel to push, but you felt some payback was seriously in order. It was time for him to squirm just a little.

"You don't want to?" you asked. You were already on your third drink, or was it the forth? No, it had to be the third. "I would have thought so. I mean, why else would you say all that to me so suddenly?"

"Because I meant it!" he hissed, static filling his voice. The energon was clearly affecting him and he called for more. You couldn't tell if Swerve was grumbling over the sudden work to keep your table up on drinks, or if he was finding Whirl annoying in general. Considering Swerve was almost never irritated, you knew Whirl was seriously trying to get himself sloshed by keeping him running back and forth so much. Not that you weren't matching him drink for drink, but your's wasn't as bad on the alcohol level.

"You really are nervous," you observed, still a little surprised. "I can't believe it."

"Why not? I can get scared and worried like any other mech," he muttered.

"Yeah, but you don't. I mean, you're always so confident and sure of yourself," you informed him. "You never seemed to be scared by anything, ever. I've seen you face down mechs ten times your size and never even flinch. You're the most fearless mech I know, and I never could figure out if you were just too crazy to know how to be afraid or was just that brave."

"Meh. I'd say it's a bit of both," he replied playfully as he nudged you. "Then again, you have to be pretty fearless to even be on this crew, as much fun as we have here."

"Fun? This place is crazy," you pointed out. "Every other day we're dealing with some major catastrophe. It never stops around here."

"I know. Aint it great?" he asked as he laughed. "You're a lot tougher than you look too. I wouldn't have thought you'd last a single cycle here, but you've pulled through alright. It's really gotten my respect."

"You... you respect me? Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you think I would have developed feelings for some little crybaby who couldn't handle themselves? Yeah, you cringe a lot, but you stick around and do what needs to be done. Only an idiot wouldn't notice you."

It was nice to hear him say such things, pretty sweet for him. After finishing another drink, you put your hand on his claw smiled.

"Let's get out of here," you suggested and he looked at you in confusion.

"What? But we just got here," he said.

"And already gone through half a dozen drinks at least," you reminded him gently. The alcohol was no doubt in your system and it made you feel more confident, a little warmer than usual, but you knew you were still in control. You needed to do this before you had anymore and it looked like it was just the overcharge talking. "Come on. Let's go."

Maybe it was the tone you used or the way you stroked his claw a little, but he followed without question. You might as well have had a leash on him for how obedient he acted, something you couldn't risk wasting. This was going to be rare for him and you knew it. Might as well take advantage while you could.  
It was still in the middle of the shift, so your room mate was gone. Good. You wouldn't have wanted to explain why Whirl was with you or why you'd have to kick the other bot out. It would be hours of privacy, more than long enough.

"This is your room," he said in surprise as you turned to face him. You couldn't help but grin as you gently but insistently pushed him to the wall.

"Excellent observation," you teased gently before sliding down to your knees. "Just relax and enjoy this. I'm feeling generous."

While romance hadn't been in the cards for you, there were only so many ways to get rid of stress during the war. You certainly knew your way around and interfacing panel, having many stolen moments like this with other mechs who'd been just as lonely and eager to forget the mess Cybertron was in. This time it would mean something more. You'd be doing it with someone who really cared about you. You'd have to make sure you made sure he knew he was appreciated.

Because deep down... you did appreciate him. His cruel jokes, mean pranks, and sweetly nervous love confession all rolled up into one made Whirl who he was. He was certainly insane but he did have merits you could appreciate. Why not let yourself enjoy this? Maybe you could even come to love him in time too.

"Look, you don't have to. This is-"

"I want to," you assured him, rubbing your fingers at the inside of his legs. "Trust me, I do want to. You wouldn't be here if I was against this in anyway. Now stop protesting."

"Right. Right, okay," he sighed.

Smiling at how docile he was acting, something you knew wouldn't last long, you moved your fingers over his interfacing panel. For now, you just wanted to explore, to memorize the feel and shape of him. This certainly wasn't where you'd thought you would be when you'd woken up from recharge but why question it?

Your glossa peaked out of your mouth and you leaned in, dragging it over the metal of his body. He was already twitching and you could hear his internal fans kick on as you tasted the faintest traced of oil on him. He'd even gotten himself all clean before coming to confess to you?

"Prime, you're naughty," you breathed right up against his panel. "You were hoping for this, weren't you?"

"I was trying to make a good impression," he ground out before he gasped. You'd taken that moment to nibble on a wire at the joint of his leg and hip, your teeth gently working it over. "Frag... frag!"

"Shhh. We haven't even started yet," you chastised before licking at his panel once again. "Are you going to open up or am I just going to lick at you all day?"

"Mmm. Both sound good," he groaned, though his panel slid open at your request.

His spike was just like the rest of his body, long and thin but strong looking, a pale blue that looked strangely delicious right now. You weren't surprised to see it was already ready to go and you grinned in pride at getting him so revved up with only a few touches.

"Well, this looks promising," you cooed at him, trailing a finger along the underside of his spike. "Primus, you've been wanting this for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes," he hissed out, his claws rubbing at the wall behind him. He was scratching up the metal but you couldn't find it in yourself to care. It would be easy enough to fix later. Right now you had better things to do.

"I bet you think about this a lot, don't you?" you asked, getting off on him letting you have control. You were still only barely touching him, only a few fingers moving up and down his spike. He was shaking, but he didn't move to make you do more. There wasn't an ounce of guilt in you for the teasing. He deserved it after all. "Me servicing you, your spike inside of my mouth and then my valve."

"Frag! Yes! Yes! Just do it!" he begged.

"I will," you reassured him, "but you have to do something for me first."

"What?" Whirl asked softly.

"Say you love me again. I want to hear it while I do this. Please?" you asked him just as softly. "I want to see how it feels when I do that."

"I... But I..."

"You do feel that way about me, right?"

"Of course I do!" he snapped. "It's just... it's hard to say."

"Well, then I'll give you incentive," you promised before you began to lick at him. Short strokes with your glossa at first, small and gentle, but it was clearly turning him on. Slowly at first, but with more and more he began to shake all over. His taste was unique, a mixture of the oil he'd cleaned with and something else you couldn't put your finger on. It was sweet and tasty though and you let yourself enjoy it as your mouth found his tip, taking him in just a little and began to suckle on him.

"Primus! Slag! Frag!" he cursed out loudly. Anyone who passed by your door would hear him, but you didn't care anymore. Your own panel slid open in your arousal and it took everything you had to keep your hands on his hips rather than touch yourself. "Ugh. Oh... slag... I love you. I love you so much."

Why did your spark throb every time he said that? His words were really getting to you and you made yourself take more of him into your mouth to keep yourself from thinking too much on it. Prior experience was all that made it possible to deep throat him, taking him all the way until he was past the back of your throat. He was so long it took some work, but you were determined to have it all. This wasn't about just him anymore. You wanted this, needed it just as badly as he did. If he hadn't agreed to this you might have drug him down and had your wicked way with him anyway.

"I... I love you," he hissed out before you swallowed around his spike and he jumped a little. Your hands tightened around him, refusing to let him go before you began to bob up and down on him. The lubrication of your mouth made it much easier to move over his spike and you could taste energon at the base of your glossa as he began to leak. "I love you."

"Whirl..." you panted as you pulled away and looked up at him. He was trembling, his optic focused on the ceiling. Every time he said it, you only wanted him more. Who would have thought it would have been such a turn on to have him confess his feelings like this? "I... I'm going to try to love you too. Real soon, I promise."

His helm snapped down to gaze at you and you met it with a smile. Whirl was unhinged and rude and loud and so many other things you should have found annoying. You did find all those things annoying. However he was also incredibly honest at this moment it was flattering all this was for you.

"Please watch," you whispered before you took him back into your mouth. Neither of your optics left each other as you sucked at him, your fingers playing with his joints as you enjoyed his spike. It had never felt so good. You didn't pull back again, even as he warned you he was close. You refused to let even a drop go to waste and drank down his load as eagerly as you had all the energon he'd bought for you.

As you knelt down on the floor, you looked down at yourself and saw you'd also overloaded, all over the floor. Normally you might have felt embarrassed but it was such a tender moment, you couldn't find it in yourself to care, especially when he helped you to your feet and pulled you into a hug.

"It's not like you to be so tender," you noted even as you enjoyed the sensation of his arms around you.

"I can be careful when I want to be, you know. It's just not something I want much," he informed you.

"But you want that with me?" you asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you've never been tender with me before," you stated. "You've always been pretty mean to me actually. I mean-"

You couldn't even finish your sentence before you were thrown to the berth. You landed with a groan before he was on top of you, baring down on you.

"W-Whirl?" you gasped before his helm was nuzzled against your neck. His feeding tubes were out, rubbing and tracing over you and making you shiver.

"You want me to be mean then? You like that more?" he growled out. The tables had turned so suddenly you couldn't even answer before he forced you to roll over onto your stomach.

"Whirl... I..." you whispered, shivering. His spike, wet from your lubricant and traces of his energon still on the tip slid against your valve, dripping wet from the service you'd just given him.

"Well. You want it or not?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't want-"

"You don't want this?" he asked. "Well, I guess I should just leave then."

"No!" you cried out, probably faster and louder than you should, but you couldn't help it. If he left you like this it'd snuff your spark out, you were sure of it.

"Please, you can be rough with me if you want."

"Oh, I know I can. I can do anything to you I want. You've certainly never stopped me," he cackled, "but that's not the point."

"What... what is the point then?" you whispered.

"The point is if you want it," he informed you as he pressed up against your back. He was heavy, pinning you in place but strangely enough you weren't scared by being trapped by him. He wanted an admission, but something told you he wouldn't hurt you. If you told him to stop he'd stop... probably. Though oddly, you didn't want him to. "You always flinch back from me and act all scared, but you never tried to make it stop. You never went to Rodimus or even Megatron to get me to back off. You just took it all. I think you liked it."

"I knew it would just get worse if I ahhhh!" you cried out as he slapped the flat end of his claw against your aft. "Whirl! Please!"

"No. Say it right now. You either like this and want it, or you don't and it stops. Just because I can be tender doesn't mean I always will be. This is what it's going to be like most of the time. I was honest when I said I loved you. Now you're going to be honest with me. You either like this or you don't."

"I... Whirl... I need..."

"Yes? Say it," he urged.

"I... I want this," you found yourself saying. Something about his spike rubbing so roughly against your valve was making you very honest. Yes, you did like the attention. He was so mean to you, but knowing now he did it because he cared about you made it feel oddly good. You had to be as crazy as him because it shouldn't have made sense, but there it was. You'd pulled him to your room to suck him off less than an hour after he'd told you his feelings, and you'd been so hurt when his first confession had been played off a joke. The thought that he hadn't meant it had gotten to you, even though back then you hadn't known why. "I want it rough. Be mean to me. Please, I do like it. I do want it."

"See? Isn't being honest nice?" he asked you. You didn't even have a chance to tell him off before he shoved his spike inside of you. You had to shove your face into your pillow to muffle your scream before he started pounding inside of you. "So here's a reward!"

If he'd felt big in your mouth, this was so much more. He made you feel full almost to the point of breaking, your inner nodes already on fire from the pleasure. Clanging filled the room as he fucked you hard and fast and... was he laughing? Oh Primus, he was laughing while he fragged you senseless, the insane freak.

"Ugh! Whirl! Oh Whirl!" you cried out and began to move your hips with him once you got used to the pace. "Feels good! So good!"

"Yeah, you like this, don't you? You fragging little slut?" he groaned. "You were just dying to get my spike in your mouth. I wasn't the only one who thought about this, huh?"

"N-no. I just wanted to do something nice for you," you protested.

"Liar. You wanted me to take you like this. Don't deny it," he argued. "Don't worry. I liked it. I think overloading in your mouth certainly proved it, and you just swallowed it up like you hadn't had fuel in cycles. Fragging whore."

"Ahhh. I did like it," you mewled softly. "Harder... Whirl, please?"

"What's that? I can't hear you. Speak up!" he ordered.

"Harder!" you forced yourself to shout over all the noise the two of you were making. Between both of your systems blowing the fans at full blast to try to keep cool and the loud and rythmic pounding it was hard to make yourself heard, and you suspected he liked hearing you screaming in pleasure like this. "Frag me harder! I want to feel it!"

He yanked you up with him and you found yourself sitting on his spike. Gravity pulled you down even further onto him and you mewled and squirmed against him as he thrust his hips up with so much force it knocked you up only to quickly slide back down on his spike. You had to wrap your hands around the back of his neck to keep from tumbling over and he kept you in place at the hips as he fucked you wildly.

You'd lost your mind at this point, only able to focus on the pleasure. You were fragging like a pair of wild beasts and you drooled lubricant out of the corner of your mouth while his spike thrust into over and over and over. The only thing that mattered now was how well he was stretching you, how good it felt to be used so roughly.

"You like this then? You like being abused?" he snarled into your audio receptor. "You like me being mean to you."

"Yes! Yesssss!" you cried out. You were clinging to him as he made you move, having more control over your body right now than you did. At this moment you'd let him do anything to you. Anything would be worth this pleasure as long as he just kept giving it to you. "I love it! I love it so much!"

"Good. Because I'm going to keep doing it. I'm gonna frag you until you can't move, and then I'm going to frag you again tonight. I'm going to bring you to my room next time and I'm gonna make you take every ounce of energon I give you. And you're going to take it all. Any time I want to have you, any place."

You sobbed out and nodded quickly. Such a thing should have been embarrassing but instead it sounded lovely. It would be wonderful to have so much attention lavished on you.

"Prime, I love you," he groaned out.

You realized suddenly how bad an idea it was to have told him to say such a thing in the berthroom. It was the perfect thing to make you overload all over yourself. A shriek escaped you as your spike coated your stomach in fluids and he continued to frag you. Pleasure rocked against you and you could barely withstand it. Mercy was finally shown when he came inside of you a few minutes later, shouting as loudly as you had. He let go of you and you slipped off of him ungracefully onto the berth with a groan. You should have cared about staining the berth, that you were dirty and needed to wash, but you didn't care about any of it. You didn't even care the door you were supposed to fix was still broken and you'd no doubt get in trouble for it later.

Right now you were too content to care about anything but the shifting next to you as Whirl laid down with you and you gave him a weak smile.

"That was wonderful," you informed him softly. "Thank you."

He looked away for a moment until he slid closer, his claw trailing softly down your back.

"Well... thank you for letting me say it," he replied. "Damn. I just wish I hadn't been too scared to just be honest about it the first time."

"I couldn't have pulled you away for this in the middle of the captain's speech though," you informed him.

"I don't mean for the interfacing," he said before you shot him a look. "Well not entirely for the interfacing. It just felt good to say it... to mean something to you."

"Oh Whirl," you sighed out before you cuddled up against him. "It did, believe me. I'm just glad this means the pranks are going to stop."

Your optics widened a bit as he suddenly began to laugh and dread filled you at what he said next.

"Are you kidding? I'm just getting started. You're far from safe from me."

End

Well, that was fun. I certainly hope that everyone liked it, especially you crashboombager. Thank you so much for letting me do something based off your work. It was worth every minute of it.

If you guys liked it, please review. I always like to hear the thoughts of my readers.


End file.
